A Xander Shaped Universe
by SleazyShakespeare
Summary: Some might call this a cross over but I'm relegating any characters who normally don't play on the playground to cameos so... Anyways this is a not to be taken seriously cartoonish adventure. I will work on chapters here and there but nothing too serious. If you love Spike and Angel ya might want to keep walking. What else. All things belongs to Whedon. SMG is wicked hot and GO?
1. Chapter 1

_(Did not get the chapter done for Not your typical body switch. I'm working on it. But I wrote something like a month or two ago. This is pure Wile E Coyote running in to brick wall cartoon adventure. You could argue this is a cross over but the thing is most of the cross over characters have nothing but cameos. Small amount of page time. There are some rules to Reading this. Rule 1. Don't write me saying Time line is wrong Example "If you would have done A first Than B,. Wouldn't have to be done at all. You may be correct but this is my swimming pool and I will create the waves I like. Besides if you take the path of least resistance than there is no drama and boom snooze city. So NO POINTING OUT Time travel errors. 2. I'm writing this Xander as a little more selfish cause it's more fun that way. He's going to make the universe the way he wants. I am not going to write this nearly as frequently as the other story. This is more of a work on it as I can get to it thing. Some of the chapters will be long some nothing more than half a page blurb. That being said Please buckle your seat belts, put your seat and tray table in an upright position keep your hands in the ride yada yada yada. I present to you. A Xander Shaped Universe)_

Xander sat across from Buffy in the booth at the restaurant. "I've made up my mind Buffy and I can't do it. I'm not going to be there."

Buffy turned her head. "This could be the biggest day of my life. You aren't going to be there. Willow is going to be there, Dawn."

"What about Giles?"

Buffy looked down angry. "You both are being stubborn."

"Buffy you are marrying a vampire. It's not even that. He is beneath you and you deserve so much better but you don't see it."

"I should get some say in what I deserve."

"You are giving up a life in the Sun. You are giving up kids. Technically you are giving up getting married cause the truth is Spike isn't human and it's not like he can marry you for real."

"Xander love is about sacrifice and."

"You are the one having to make all the sacrifice."

"Xander I know you care and I know."

"I love you Buffy. "

He reached across the table taking his hand. "Xander I." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "There are times I wanted to be with you more than anything but you were with Anya. I was with Riley and it seemed like our timing was never."

"It's not too late."

"I'm with Spike now and I. Nothing changes that. This is just the way it is."

Xander stood up. "Well I won't be at your ceremony. I won't watch you throw your life away."

With that he stood up and walked out of the restaurant and in to the open mall. He sighed and shook his head. "I can't even remember where I parked." He took a few steps and stopped to look around.

As he turned a round a blur of red and black fury hit him as he was running and knocked both of them down. He was masked and wearing more spandex than any man should ever wear.

He looked at Xander picking himself up. "Whoa pal. Sorry for the knock down but you really shouldn't just you know stand in the middle of a mad mans path as he is trying to make a care free escape from the mall." As he stood over him he extended his hand to pull him up. "The names Dead Pool but you can call me." He scratched his head. "Yeah I'm never going to see you again so you don't have to call me anything."

Xander took his hand pulling himself up. "This seems like my kind of luck. The woman I love is"

"Yeah yeah fascinating stuff. Ya see the thing is I got this half man half cyborg chasing me. So I really have to get moving. But good luck with that love thing " He took off running.

Deadpool took off running and looked behind him. Cable was no where in sight and he had finally found a way to escape his grasp. "You can't capture me." He laughed and turned his head back just in time to see the wall of a man standing in front of him. "Oh fuckbucket."

Cable thrust his hand to Deadpools throat grabbing him and choking him out. "Listen dipshit. You have something of mine. I WANT IT BACK"

Deadpool had been using his time jumper to travel forwards and backwards in time. He gurgled through a high pitch squeak. "Cable always good to see you."

He closed his fist tighter. "NOW."

Deadpool nodded. "Okay okay."

Cable dropped him letting him go. "Just relax. I got it. But first" He threw a quick high kick connecting with Cable's arm. Cable didn't flinch but a loud metal clang could be heard as Deadpool's foot connected. "Holy fuck that hurt."

Cable glared at him. "Are you done?"

"God you are so angry." He sighed. "Fine. I was done with it anyways. Well mostly done." Cable put his hand out to collect the time jumper. Cable reached for his wrist but found it wasn't there. He reached for his other wrist. It wasn't there either. He laughed. "Uhm hold on I." He reached in to his pocket but it wasn't there.

"Stop stalling Wade."

"I swear to god I'm not. I"

"Did you fucking lose it?"

"No of course not. I had it when I was running and than that kid. OH SHIT. I know where it is."

_1 minute earlier_

"Yeah yeah fascinating stuff. Ya see the thing is I got this half man half cyborg chasing me. So I really have to get moving. But good luck with that love thing "

Xander muttered "Asshole" As he took off running Xander noticed what looked like a watch on the ground. "Wait." But he was to far-gone. Xander picked it up checking it out. "This thing isn't even set for the right time"" The date was set for July 3rd 1957. Above that it said Crystal Lake New Jersey. Xander shrugged. "I can fix this." He pushed the button and suddenly music blared from out of now where.

"What the hell is that?" He listened for a second. The music was Cher. "Oh I know this one. It's If I could turn back time. God this is awful. Who"

He suddenly felt like he was being pulled back at a million miles an hour. Everything spun around him and he felt sick. Suddenly it stopped and he looked around "What the holy hell was that?"

Before he could respond he heard water splashing and some one yelling. Xander turned looking around and recognized wherever he was. It was the woods. With everything he had he took off running towards the sound of yelling and splashing. As he ran through the brush he saw a boat dock.

Just 10 yards past the dock a boy was drowning in the lake. The kid was bobbing up and down under the water and didn't have long. "OH SHIT." With everything he had he ran to the end of the dock and dove in. "Hold on kid I am coming."

He swam as fast as he could urgent to get to the kid. Finally he got to the kid and Xander wrapped his arm around him. "Don't worry I got you."

With everything he had Xander started swimming back to the shore. The kid clutched Xander like he was his lifeline. Finally he reached the shore and two teenagers came out of the woods. They were buttoning there clothes up and reeked of pot.

Xander scooped the boy up carrying him out of the water. He set him down on his feet. "You okay kid?"

Before he could respond a shrieking war cry could be heard from one of the near by cabins. A woman in a blue sweater with a machete came running at him. "Get away from my boy."

Xander jumped back "Whoa whoa whoa lady calm down."

The boy jumped in front of Xander. "He saved me mama." The boy had an audible slur and a face only his mother could love.

She looked at him kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "Jason what is going on?'

"I was swimming mama and he helped me."

She pulled her son in to her arms and hugged him. "Jason you mustn't worry mother like that." Jason hugged his mom happily.

The woman stood up looking at Xander. "Well I guess thanks are in order. My name Pamela and this is my son Jason." She looked around "Where were the counselors?'

"I think they were in the woods having sex. If I were you. I would talk to who ever owns this place and sue their ass if they don't hire better help."

She nodded "I'll take what you say in to consideration. One again I thank you Mister?"

Xander shook his head remembering he had yet to introduce himself. "Oh Mister Harris and you are welcome." Xander smiled and pointed at little Jason. "Now you promise me you won't go back in that water alone or at least until you swim better."

Jason smiled and ran to him hugging Xander. Xander felt the air go out of his lung. "Wow that kid has a grip."

Pamela looked at Xander. "If you come up to the cabin we can get you some towels to dry off."

Xander smiled but shook his head. "I have to go. As she walked away Xander stepped back in to the woods. "What the hell is this thing?"

He looked again at the time jumper thinking it was just a watch. Xander reached for the dial and made an adjustment. He set the time back June 13 2010. "Okay now the time is right and."

He suddenly heard Cher singing If I could turn back time. "Oh shit not again."

With out warning he felt himself getting pulled in to the darkness and dizziness again. He forgot to adjust the location so he was still set for Camp Crystal Lake New Jersey. When the spinning stopped he looked around once again. He was back in the almost identical location. "What the hell is this thing?"

He heard a rustling behind him. He knew where ever he was he wasn't in the woods alone. "HELLO?"

As he turned around an almost 7 foot beast of a man stood in front of him with a machete in hand wearing a hockey mask. Xander stumbled back wards "Oh God no. Please don't kill me."

Xander cringed as the man stepped to him. He quickly pulled his mask off and dropped the machete. "Oh God pal. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Xander looked up at him. "I think I need to change my pants."

The man extended his hand to him to help him up off the ground. "I do apologize. I was just clearing some of the brush out here. It gets real thick and it's hard for some of the younger kids to get through the nature hikes. But I promise you I only cut down the trees and bush." He smiled at him real friendly. "My name is Jason."

Xander looked at him confused. "My name is Xander ah Xander Harris."

Jason took his hand shaking it. "That's a hell of a good name." I'm the head counselor here at Camp Harris."

"What is with the hockey mask?"

"Oh my momma. Bless her soul. She was always worried I would hurt myself cutting things down." Jason looked at him. "You seem familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Xander turned his head not sure what to say. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "I thought this was called Camp Crystal Lake?"

"Oh it was. A long time ago the guy that used to own this place. He hired some real jack hole teenagers. I almost drowned in the lake. Well my mom took some advice and sued the hell out of the owner. Mom took ownership of the camp and ran things much safer. She hired good people."

"But the name?"

"My mom decided to name it after the man that saved my life that day. We never saw him again but we figured it was a fitting tribute."

"I'm sorry how many years ago?"

"Just a little over 40 I guess." Xander stood there stunned not even sure how to react. "Well listen buddy. We are about an hour away from some good campfire songs, ghost stories around the fire and smore's if you want to join us."

Xander looked at him. "That's a kind offer but I think I have work to do."

Jason smiled at him and extended his hand for one last shake. "Well if you change your mind you'll never find a kinder group of folk than here at Camp Harris."

Xander offered a forced smile and started walking deeper in to the woods. He looked at the time jumper again. "You aren't a watch at all. You are a time machine."

Suddenly a smaller version of Xander dressed like the devil stood on his shoulder. He spoke to Xander talking directly in to his ear. "Hey you know what you could do with that thing. I mean you could carve the universe the way it should be. You could stop getting the shaft and finally get the life you deserve."

Xander was about to say something but stopped, as the Angel equivalent appeared on his other shoulder. "For Shame on you Xander Harris. You cannot change things that are meant to be. The world you have may not be perfect but it is the world you have created."

The devil on his shoulder rolled his eyes. "Did you Kill your Teacher Miss Callendar? Did you let all the people in your life you cared about and love die? You can save their lives. You can save her from wasting hers. Come on you know you want too."

The Angel looked at Xander. "I know Xander He is a good boy and he will make the right choice."

Xander shook his head "Yeah I'm with the other guy sorry."

The Devil just laughed "Ha Ha ha. Let's get some shit done."

With that they both poofed out of sight. Xander bit his lip. "Okay where do I start?'

He smiled and set the position to Sunnydale California and the date to Febuary 25th 2001. As he pushed the button Cher once again played in the background. Xander sighed already sick of the music. "I hate Cher."


	2. Chapter 2

_(Okay so I literally wrote this on the fly. It is 2 hours old and haven't even proof read it. I'm flying with out a net hear BABY. Anyways I have finally been able to sit down and do some writing. So I'm putting it out before I over analyze trim and change my vision. ENJOY!)_

Andrew walked in anticipation with his movie ticket in hand. He had been waiting months to see the new Terminator film and the trailer for Terminator Genisys looked promising. It was a Midnight showing and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for him. As he walked down the side walk and past the ally on the way to the theater he was grabbed from out of no where.

A dark hooded figure pressed him against the wall. "Come with me if you want to live."

Andrew almost crapped his pants until he recognized the face under the hoodie. "What the hell Xander?"

Xander just laughed. "Okay maybe you won't die if you'll see this movie. You'll just wish you had."

Andrew shot him a look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Trust me Andrew. I need you to come with me."

"Hell no. I got my ticket I'm going to get some pop corn and a soda and hope that this captures at least a little of the Cameron magic of the days of Terminator old."

"Listen you want a real time travel adventure I need you to come with me."

"What are you talking about? "

"All will be explained. Just come with me."

"I have a ticket for the movie and I'm not just going to throw away perfectly good."

Xander cut him off. "Listen Andrew you are going to want to come with me but I'll make you a deal If what I'm offering isn't 10 times better than any thing you'd find in that abortion they call a Terminator film I will pay for your next 10 movies."

Andrew looked at Xander. Something about him was different but he couldn't put his finger on it. "How would you even know that? It hasn't even come out yet.?"

"Well neither have you but trust me" He leaned in whispering in to his ear "We all know."

Andrew stepped back acting offended. "I'm not sure what you mean by that but." He tapped his foot. "10 movie tickets?"

"If what I got here isn't better than what is in there I'll make it 20."

Andrew stuck out his hand to shake on hit. "Sold."

"Where is your car we have to go now."

Andrew turned around walking back to the parking lot. "Where are we going?"

"Just drive I will give you directions."

Andrew did as Xander asked turning and taking the roads he suggested. Finally they ended up pulling in to a motel 6 parking lot. Andrew looked at Xander a little surprised. "So this big adventure you are going to have with me is in a motel 6?"

"Oh my God. Get your mind out of the gutter." Xander opened the car door and pulled out the key card. "Just follow me."

Andrew rolled his eyes "I feel like you are going to owe me some movie tickets."

As they entered the room Xander closed the door behind him. "Okay now there is a reason we are here."

"Cause the Hilton had no vacancy."

"I can't risk being seen out in public. I'm trying to keep my contact with other people down to a minimum."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Andrew you might want to sit for what I'm about to tell you next."

"You are being so dramatic but I have to admit I kind of love it." He went to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Well?"

"I'm Xander Harris. But I'm Xander Harris from the future."

Andrew rolled his eyes a little angry. "Is this why you pulled me away from that movie. You owe me 20 tickets man. This isn't funny."

"Andrew shut up. This isn't a joke I am from the future."  
Andrew looked him over rolling his eyes. "I will say this, you did commit to the part. The whole hoodie and come with me if you want to live line?"

"Hey hey hey I am from the future."

"Okay well future Xander prove to me you are from the future."

"I knew you'd ask for proof so." He reached in to his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "How about I show you my IPhone XR."

Andrew looked at it a little shocked. "I'm still using my 5." He shook his head. "That could be just some sort of prop you made."

Xander rolled his eyes and held the phone up to his face to unlock it. "This has facial recognition but I wanted to show you." He flipped through the different files on his phone till he found what he was looking for. "There it is."

He tossed the phone to Andrew who wasn't' sure what he was looking at. He read the file on the screen. "Star Wars the Force awakens? This doesn't come out till December. How did you get this? Did you pirate this? Disney is going to be pissed."

Xander laughed" Just swipe right."

Doing as he was told Andrew swiped right and up came the next movie on Xander's phone. "What the the hell is The Last Jedi?"

"It's the follow up that comes out 2 years later."

Andrew looked at the screen skeptically. "This could just be a fan made gif or something. For all I know I click it and it's 10 monkey's farting in a drum."

Xander rolled his eyes and stood behind him. He pushed the play button as the scene started up. Andrew jus watched like a child on Christmas morning. "Oh my God it's real."

"Yeah but if you are going to watch it you should watch them in order."

He suddenly realized what he was doing and pushed the phone in Xander's hand. "Ah evil spoilers."

Xander shut the movie off. "Now do you believe me?"

Andrew looked confused. "Let's just say I was open to this possibility. I would have some questions."

"Fire away."

"Where is your time machine?"

Xander flicked out his wrist showing him the watch. "Boom."

"That looks like a cheap watch."

"Hey you invent your own time machine and you can criticize."

"You invented that?"

"Uhm yep. 100 percent."

"What scientific principals did you use and base this off of."

"Uhm It plays Cher when you travel?"

"Alright I'm fairly certain you are lying to me."

"Look how I got it doesn't matter. I got it."

"Fine. Why did you come to me?"

"Oh this one I can answer." Xander began pacing in the room. "Every great time travel adventure needs a good duo. I mean I guess you can time travel alone but."

"No you are right. Doc and Marty."

"Sam and Al"

"Bill and Ted"

"Kyle Reese and the Terminator."

Andrew rolled his eyes "They weren't friends. They were trying to kill each other."

"Andrew my point is every good time traveler needs a tag team partner."

"What about 12 monkeys? Bruce Willis did his thing alone."

"I'm not really going for a Dramatic feel. 12 monkeys was more of a trying to please the Academy for an Oscar nom thing. I think we are more of a light hearted summer release."

"So you want me to be the Marty to your Doc."

"Now you are catching on?"

"Okay why me?"

"You want total honesty."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Andrew I could bring Buffy or Willow even Giles if I wanted to pull a Doctor Who feel. As soon as I do that though I am relegated to sidekick in what I am pretty sure is my adventure."

"Fair point."

"So I got to thinking who ever I bring with me has to be lower in the pecking order than the feature star."

"True."

Xander continued to pace. "So it came down to two choices. You or Jonathan."

"Jonathan is dead."

"Wasn't always."

"So you only want me to come with you cause you don't want to be relegated to side kick in your own adventure."

"Pretty much."

"I know I should be angry but I can kind of respect that logic."

"So are you in?"

Andrew crossed his arms. "What's our mission statement?"

"What?"

"Why are we doing this? In Bill and Ted it was to avoid flunking out of school. So what is our mission?"

Xander scratched his head trying to come up with an answer. "To make the world a better place?"

"That seems kind of generic. I think you have ulterior motives you aren't telling me about."

"Hey if you aren't interested I can go get Jonathan. He'd love being a side kick. Hell he'd love breathing again."

"No no no. I didn' say no." He looked at Xander. "You said to make the world a better place. To make it better according to who's standards?"

"Mine."

"So you are going to make the changes you see fit." Xander nodded saying nothing "I should object but I guess the world could be in worse hands."

"I'm gong to take that as a compliment."

"Alright I'm in but I get a say in where we go."

"Not a chance."

"Okay but I get a say in what we change and how we shape he world."

"Nope."

"Okay fine for every 3 times I get to pick 1."

"10."

Andrew countered "5"

"10  
"7"

"10"

"9"

"10"

Andrew stuck out his hand "10 it is."

"So we ready to do this?"

""Ready and willing."

Xander reached for the device and put in the time and destination. "That should work."

"Where are we going?"

"May 7th 2002."

"Why are we?" But he stopped as he suddenly remembered that date. "Okay. I'm on board."

Xander put out his opposite wrist for Andrew to grab. "Don't let go."

Andrew grabbed his wrist tight. "Let's do this."

Xander pushed the button as the familiar song started playing. "Seriously getting sick of this song."

Andrew just smiled hearing If I could turn back time play. "Oh God how could you ever get sick of Cher."

Like riding a lightening bolt they were suddenly yanked and pulled backwards flying through space and time. Xander was familiar with the feeling by now but to Andrew it felt like riding the tilt a whirl and 10 billion miles an hour.

It suddenly stopped and it felt like hitting a brick wall. Andrew looked around confused. "We are back in Sunnydale?"

Xander let go of his wrist. "Yep."

Andrew was staring to get his bearing back in order. "Well as ways to time travel go I think I'd rather have the Delorean."

"Hey when you come up with your time travel machine you can complain."

"I'm just saying."

"Andrew focus. We are in Sunnydale. A Sunnydale that is just a year away from being a giant crater. Now we are here today."

"To stop Warren from killing your friend."

"Yeah."

"Well as uhm your missions go I have to say I'm 100 percent on board with this one."

"Really?"

"I'm not proud of who I was. Bu the idea that I could so coldly back Warren after all the things he did. I."

"Well today we are fixing that."

"So what is your plan?"

"Okay I need you to make a phone call for me."

"What?"

Xander took out an envelope from his pocket. "You go to a phone booth and follow the instructions to the letter."

"Wait I have a question first."

Xander sighed. "What?"

"Are there 2 of us back here now. Like the version of us that was here the first time and now the version of us."

"I don't think so. I think we have a classic Quantum Leap situation. It's our consciousness put in to our own bodies."

"But if that is the case why are we together. I mean shouldn't I be hanging out with Jonathan and Warren and you with Buffy and Willow."

Xander stuck his finger in his chest. "Don't go swimming in my plot holes."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Someone is defensive."

"Look meet me at the Bronze when all of this is done."

"Deal." Andrew smiled ready to leave. "Wait I have one more question."

"Make it quick?"

"You did this right before I was about to see the new Terminator. Was that done for some kind of dramatic time travel irony?"

"Not really. I just remember after you saw that movie for the next 6 months all you ever talked about was all the inconsistencies and how things didn't make sense."

"It's really that bad."

"I seriously think some people were going to do you physical harm cause it was all you would talk about. So I figured I'd save the world 6 months of debate on how John Connor can never be evil and dipping Arnold in to liquid metal like a tea bag is a crime against humanity."

"Wow. That does sound terrible."

"Just go do your job."

Andrew nodded "See you at the Bronze."

"Alright Tara I'm hoping this works."

Xander stood outside the gun and ammo shop stepping inside. He looked around the walls at all the weapons They gave him a bit of a cold feeling. He knew axes and crossbows. All of this was foreign to him. The clerk for the store was sitting in the office eating a piece of cold pizza. He put it down figuring he would come back to his lunch later. He dusted the crumbs off of his shirt. "So can I help you?"

Andrew walked up to the phone booth quickly ducking inside. As he stepped inside the dirty phone booth he groaned. "No wonder they got rid of all of these." He took out the envelope and opened It up. Inside was 3 quarters and a piece of paper.

Andrew looked at the paper reading the directions. Andrew read through them. "Okay Xander here is hoping your plan works."

Back at the Summers house Willow was just putting her clothes back on and looking out the window. She smiled seeing Xander and Buffy in the yard. "Look they are making u" Before she could finish the phone rang. "I'll get it."

Tara stood at the window watching her two old friends. Willow picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Andrew spoke in a deeper voice. "Yes are you Tara McClay?"

Willow responded, "I'm not but I can get her but hold on one second." Willow leaned in to the hall calling out to her. "Tara phone call."

Tara stepped away from the window and out of the bedroom walking to Willow. "Who is it?"

Willow shrugged "I didn't ask."

Tara took the phone. "Hello."

Andrew read from the paper Xander prepared for him. "Hello Ms McClay my name is Tony and I'm hoping to ask are you happy with your long distance service today?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm very happy but I hope you have a good day Tony."

Andrew panicked knowing he had to keep her on the line. "Wait don't hang up. Uhm would you be interested in taking a quick survey based on my customer service skills today."

"That is very nice Tony but I think I'll pass."

"WAIT."

"Tony you seem like a nice guy but I have things to do."

Andrew stammered "I just I feel like." Trying to think of anything to keep her on the line. "Everyone hates telemarketers and it's not fair. I'm just a guy trying to provide for my family and do a job."

"If you don't like what you d o Tony maybe it's time you change things up."

'That is some good advice."

Suddenly shots could be ringing out from the back yard. Willow looked at Tara confused. "What the hell was that?"

Tara looked concerned. "Sorry I have to Go NOW." She hung up the phone slamming it down and ran back to the bedroom.

_5 minutes earlier_

Buffy was poking through the yard with a stick. Xander could see her from a distance and was doing his best to remember how everything went down that day. He was in his yellow button up and gray sweat pants. He sucked in a deep breath. "It's time." He jogged over to Buffy. "Already time for the spring poking?"

Buffy looked up. "Just making sure there are no more Evil Trio cameras or evil Uno."

Xander's mind raced thinking of what he was supposed to say. "The evil card game."

"Warren. Jonathan and Andrew go clinked but Warren pulled a rocket man."

"You'll find him. He won't be much good with out his friends."

"No he won't"

Buffy moves to sit on the bench but Xander stops her. "Oh uhm can we switch sides"

"Sure I guess."

"Oh it's just better sunlight on this side." She shrugged not really caring. He looked at her. She was so beautiful to him it was hard to focus on his lines. "So how did we get here?"

"Scenic route. Long drive."

"Bufy the past few weeks.

"I know."

"I thought I hit bottom, but it hurt. That you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Spike." The name still tasted like ash in his mouth. He knew he was supposed to play the part but he had to say it. "Buffy you deserve so much better than him."

"I know I hurt you. As for."

Xander shook his head. "I get it. Maybe you would have told me if I hadn't given you so many reasons to think I'd be an ass about it."

"Guess we've all done a lot of things lately we're not proud of."

"Wanna compare?"

"Not so much."

"I don't know what I'd do with out you and Will."

"Let's not find out." She moved in hugging him and holding him close.

She held him and said "I love you. You know that right."

On cue just as he remembered Warren showed up. He said to Buffy. "Get behind me."

"What?" She looked confused.

Warren was standing in her her back yard the cold gun in his hand. "You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that?" He glared at Buffy and laughed. "Think again."

Xander stood in front of her like a wall not moving as Warren raised the gun shooting at him and her. He fired connecting directly in the center of his chest. He turned to run firing shots behind him.

Buffy screamed out "XANDER!"

As Warren turned 3 squad cars pulled up blocking his path. Weapons drawn the cops jumped out of the car assuming position. "DROP YOUR GUN NOW."

Warren didn't know how they got there so quick but he wasn't going to go to prison. He'd rather die. " He looked at them for a second and raised the gun trying to get a shot off. Before he could even move his finger to the trigger a single shot rang out. The bullet finding his target right between Warren's eyes.

Buffy yelled as she kneeled next to Xander. "My friend needs help."

The cops ran over the now dead Warren and looked to Xander laying on the ground. Buffy had tears in her eyes. "You have to help him. Get an ambulance."

The cop kneeling on the other side of Xander looked for any blood. "Where was he hit.?"

Xander groaned in pain. "I'm fine."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Xander. You are alive?"

With out saying anything Xander pulled himself up to a sitting position. "I'm fine."

Buffy looked at him confused. "But I saw you shot " she put her finger to the hole in his shirt. "How did."

Xander reached for his shirt pulling it open and lifting the t shirt underneath to reveal the bullet proof vest he purchased from the ammo shop just the hour earlier. He groaned in a little pain. "Eat your heart out Doc Brown."

The cop looked at him. "You were wearing a vest."

Buffy's face was painted with confusion. "But how did you know?"

Xander pulled himself up to his feet. He pulled the vest off and dropped it to the ground. "Warren is a psychopath and maybe I was just paranoid but for once I guess it paid off."

The cop looked at Xander shocked. "Kid if I were you I'd buy a lottery ticket with the luck you are having."

Buffy picked up the vest looking at the metal slug that would have killed him. She ran her fingers over the bullet. "I almost lost you."

The back door flew open as Tara and Willow came running down the steps. Willow grabbed Xander hugging him. "Are you okay?"

Xander looked at Tara taking a deep breath. His plan had worked. "Tara you are okay?"

Tara looked confused. "You were the one who was shot."

Xander just grabbed her in an all to confusing hug. "It worked."

The cop looked at him. "I'm going to have to take statements from all of you. I'd like you to go to the hospital to get checked out."

Xander shook his head. "I'm a little sore but fine."

Willow looked down to the end of the gate. "Warren is dead?"

Xander nodding. "A guy like Warren wouldn't allow himself to be taken in alive."

The other cops had already started setting up crime scene tape and calling in an ambulance not that it would do Warren any good.

It was a few hours after sunset when Xander finally made his way to meet Andrew at the bronze. He jumped off the stool. "I made the call hours ago. Where the hell were you?"

"Hey I couldn't just slip out. The cops needed witness statements."

Andrew looked away. "We were able to save Tara but Warren," he paused. "He's still dead right?"

"I know he was your friend bu."

"No. It's the right thing. I can see that. Still though I do wonder how this is going to butterfly out to change things?"

"This one is pretty clearly connected to you. But I'm not seeing a Back to the future moment where you are fading out of existence."

New memories were suddenly forging in there head. History had been changed and suddenly a new path was created. He remembered a past where Tara had died but he remembered this new version.

Xander gasped. "Tara and Willow are married. They adopted a child together."

"Holy flux capacitor Batman. We did it."

"That was just the start Andrew."

"Where to next?"

Xander thought for a second. "I got a aneurism to prevent."


	3. UPDATE The Real Don't have an Aneurysm

Xander felt like he was hitting a wall at 1000 miles an hour as the black faded and the world stopped spinning. He left Andrew behind on this one. Time travel adventures worked best in pairs but this one felt more personal. He looked around catching his breath. He recognized the place immediately. He was at the Bronze.

Xander looked around "Oh my God it worked.."

Willow sat down at the table carrying her diet soda. "What worked?"

Xander looked in the mirror across the bar. He was in his old body. "Will ya look at that I have both eyes."

Willow opened her mouth "Okay and just like that I think you are cut off."

Xander shook his head. "Hey Willow what is the date?"

"What?"

Xander shook his head and decided to go with the Marty McFly route. He went to the table and picked up the news paper reading the date. "February 25th 2001 Holy Hell I am not too late."

Willow looked on confused. "Too late for what?"

Xander looked at Willow. "I got to go. I'll explain later."

Before she could respond he ran out of the Bronze and stopped as he saw his car parked on the street. He reached in to his pocket and felt the keys. "I got wheels."

He hopped behind the steering wheel and stepped on the gas speeding the entire way. As he pulled up in front of Buffy's house he pounded on the door. Dawn answered it smiling. "Hey Xander. Buffy isn't here. "

Xander shook his head. "Where is your mom?"

"She's getting ready for her date. " She walked to the steps. "Hey Mom. Xander is here and he wants to see you."

Joyce came down the steps wearing a black cocktail dress and a shawl. "Good evening Xander. Is everything okay?"

Xander smiled. "Buffy is fine. We have to go. Come on."

Joyce laughed. "Go where? I have a date."

Xander shook his head. "He can reschedule. We are gong to the hospital. Now."

Joyce looked at him like he was joking "Xander I don't know what you are playing at but I still have make up to put on and Chet is going to be here in 20 minutes."

Xander shook his head. "Joyce he can reschedule. I have to get you to the hospital. NOW. "

Joyce shook her head. "Xander I know you are the funny one and most days I appreciate that but today I don't have time. So good night and."

Dawn looked on concerned "Mom maybe you should."

Joyce interrupted. "You are scaring Dawn. This isn't funny anymore."

Xander bit his lip. "Oh God I hope you can forgive me for this."

Joyce looked confused. "For what?"

Xander picked her up carrying her over his shoulder. "You are going to the ER."

Joyce yelled. "PUT ME DOWN."

Xander opened the back of his car and tossed her in locking the back seat before she could get out. Joyce yelled. "DAWN CALL BUFFY"

Xander stepped on the gas with Joyce screaming yelling and kicking the entire way. He pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance and threw the car in park. He scooped Joyce out of the car and carried her in through the doors. He yelled "We need a doctor NOW."

Joyce jumped down and stood on the ground,. "Xander take me home."

With all of the commotion 2 nurses and a Doctor worked there way to the waiting area. Doctor Dorian stepped forward. "What is going on here?"

Xander looked at the doctor. "She is going to have an aneurism and you need to operate on her now."

Joyce looked at Xander. "I appreciate the concern but Xander I am feeling fine."

Doctor Dorian looked at Xander. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "God Damn it if I'm wrong you lost nothing but."

Dorian looked to Joyce to calm her. "Let me check your pulse listen to your heart. We will humor him."

Joyce sighed and nodded. As Dorian took her pulse he looked at her with a bit of concern. "Follow my finger for me."

Joyce did as he asked and feeling stupid about it. Dorian looked at Joyce. "I'm sure it is nothing but humor me and let's just do a quick work up."

Joyce now looked concerned. "Doctor you think."

One of the nurses grabbed a wheel chair. Dorian pointed to the chair. "Have a seat and we will probably have you out of here in an hour. I just want to eliminate all possibilities."

Xander sat in the waiting room watching tv. He hoped he had gotten there in time. Almost an hour had passed and he hadn't heard anything from any of the doctors.

The ER doors flung open as Buffy and Dawn came running in. Xander stood up walking to her. "Buffy."

Buffy cut him off angry. "What the hell do you think you are doing?'

Xander shook his head. "I know how this seems but you got to understand I am doing the right thing. Your mom is going "

She poked his chest. "So you are a doctor now."

Xander breathed a deep sigh. "It's complicated."

Buffy made a fist. "Do you know you scared the hell out Dawn. She called me crying. This isn't funny"

Before Xander could respond Doctor Dorian came trough the waiting room doors finding Xander. "You are the one who brought in Joyce Summers?"

Buffy furrowed her brow. "I'm her daughter. How long before she can go?"

Dorian looked at her. "We ran a basic cat scan. Upon doing so we found as your friend predicted. There is an enlargement of her artery just past her temporal lobe. The good news is we found it in time. We are prepping for surgery."

The color drained out of Buffy's face. "Surgery?'

Dorian nodded "I know you are worried but this is in a good location and should be fairly routine."

Buffy closed her eyes and tried finding strength. "Are we going to lose her?"

The doctor shook her head. "I can't make any promises but we have a good on call surgeon. This is pretty straight forward. I am giving her good odds."

Xander crossed his arms. "Define good."

Dorian looked at him. "I'd say at least 90 percent odds of a full recovery."

Buffy sucked in a breath. "When will the surgery happen?"

Dorian sighed. "Were prepping her but if you make it quick you can see her before surgery."

Dawn and Buffy ran to the back to see their mom. Xander sat in the waiting room. 30 minutes later they came back. Buffy looked at Xander confused.

"How did you? I mean the doctor himself said."

Dawn sat on the floor pulling her knees up to her chest. "The doctor said the next time she went to sleep she might have not woke up."

Xander shook his head. "Hey you heard the doctor. Your mom has good odds. More than that though she is a fighter. She is going to make it."

Buffy looked at Xander. "They said the surgery is going to take any where between 6-8 hours." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I was hoping. I mean."

Xander reached and took her hand. "I'm going to stay here till we hear she is fine."

Xander held Buffy's hand and with his other hand he held Dawn's hand. He was looking over and taking care of his girls. He would be there for them as long as they needed him.

Just before sunrise a nurse came to them. "I just wanted to tell you your mother is out of surgery." The nurse could see Buffy was afraid to ask. "Your mom is going to be okay."

Buffy felt the tears. "Oh thank God."

Dawn felt the same joy. "When can we see her?"

The nurse smiled. "She is in recovery but in a few hours she should be awake and able to see you."

Buffy nodded. "Thank you." As the nurse left Buffy turned to Xander. "I need you to know. I can never repay you for what you gave me tonight."

Xander looked in to her eyes. "Hey. Your mom is amazing and the world is a better place with her in it."

Dawn hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you."

Xander hugged her back. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria see what we can grab for breakfast. I'm going to call Willow and Giles and update them on the situation."

Buffy nodded "Hurry back"

An hour later Willow, Tara and Giles all showed up in the Emergency room for support. Xander brought back donuts coffee and milk.

Giles looked at Xander. "I'm still confused. How did you know?"

Xander shrugged "You know I had a vision."

Dawn tilted her head. "Like ESP."

Xander nodded. "Sure why not."

Finally the nurse returned finding Dawn, Buffy and Xander. "Okay so she is comfortable and in her own room. She can have visitor but it can't be long. She has asked to see you."

Xander nodded looking at them. "Go. Your mom wants to see you." The two of them stood by the nurse ready to follow.

The nurse looked to Xander. "She wants to see you too."

Xander nodded and stood between Buffy and Dawn. "Let's go."

The nurse took them to a room on the fourth floor and Buffy sighed a breath of relief as she walked in. Joyce was sitting up in bed. "My Girls." She opened her arms to them for a hug.

Buffy grabbed her mom hugging her. "God you are okay. I was so worried."

Joyce clung to them. "Oh I'm okay. I'm not leaving my girls yet."

Xander stood in the doorway. "I think you have a good excuse for a reschedule on that date with Chet."

Joyce looked at Xander in the doorway. "You get in here. We have to talk."

Xander stepped to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry if I scared you last night but I had to get you here."

Joyce reached out and took his hand. "You saved my life. From this day on you aren't just Buffy's friend you are my savior. You are my hero."

Buffy smiled trying to hold back the tears. "Mine too."

Dawn nodded "Double for me."

Xander stepped back. "I am taking a mental picture cause I want to remember this forever." He stepped to the door. "I'm going to give everyone an update on the situation but I'll see you soon."

As he left Joyce looked at Buffy. "He is amazing and spectacular and Riley was nice but it's time you get your head out of your ass and make your move."

Buffy laughed. "MOM."

Joyce shrugged. "I almost died tonight. Perspective is a beautiful thing."

Xander rubbed his eyes a little tired. As he walked out in to the ER Tara approached him. "Hey you look tired. I got this for you." She handed him a tall cup of black coffee.

Xander just smiled "You are the best Tara"

Tara shrugged "From what I here you get that title today."

He smiled about to say something but stopped as he heard the all too familiar British voice that was his equivalent to nails on a chalkboard.

"The only thing Droopy is good at is" scratches his head. "Well honestly I can't think of anything."

Xander rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you Spike. You've made it clear where my next stop is."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

No more words were said as he walked down the hall and waited till he was alone. He pushed the watch button returning to his own time. He took out his phone calling Andrew.

Impatient Andrew answered on the 2nd ring. "XANDER!"

"You ready to go on another trip?"

"Yes. What time we going to now Bill?"

"Get your ass to my place. "

"On my way"

"And Andrew for the record. I am Ted in the group. You are Bill. "

"What ever you say Keanu"


End file.
